


like a fairytale

by huckleberriez



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, akdakjxksf idk, anyways adhjdjdf, i was listening to the minecraft soundtrack and got inspired to write this, writing this reminded me alot of fragile dreams bc the abandoned amusement park theme!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huckleberriez/pseuds/huckleberriez
Summary: after being chased out of his home, ralph sets out to take refuge with his trusted friends, the jerrys. however, when he arrives he's met with some bad news and one remaining jerry. despite the grim circumstances, the pair make the most of their time together in what remains of pirates cove.





	like a fairytale

Ralph dragged one foot in front of the other, pushing himself forward through the thick snow. He could barely see what was in front of him through the storm and didn't know if he was even making any progress. Still, he kept forcing himself to move. He had been chased out of the abandoned house he was hiding in by a group of squatters and decided it was best to leave the town to avoid being caught by anyone who could hurt him. He had managed to sneak out without being noticed and was on his way to the nearby amusement park where the Jerrys resided. He had been friends with them for a long time and trusted them. He knew he'd be welcome with them.

It felt like forever had passed by the time Ralph finally reached the entrance. He stopped walking, raising his head to look up at the large sign above him. It was faded and broken, but Ralph could just about make out 'Pirate's Cove' painted on it. He smiled to himself and pulled his cape tighter around himself before heading inside the park.

He maneuvered carefully through the snow, taking in his surroundings while he ventured deeper inside the park. The only noises were the gusts of wind and the creaking of the derelict rides and buildings. It was much more quiet than the last time Ralph had visited. The further he walked, the more alone he began to feel, until a fear crept up on him that maybe he really was the only one in the park.

Ralph furrowed his brows, trying to ignore that thought in the back of his mind. He paused, stopping to familiarize himself with his surroundings. It was a little difficult with all the snow piling up over everything, but after scanning the area Ralph concluded he was nearby one of the rides. There were collapsed chunks of metal laying on the ground in what appeared to be shaped like tentacles of a sea creature. Ralph's memory wasn't the most incredible, however he could vaguely recall the Jerrys showing off a ride by the name of 'The Kraken' back when Ralph first encountered them. Though, back then the ride was in one piece. Ralph began to wonder how long it had been since he had last visited. So much had changed.

Ralph kept moving, avoiding any loose wires that could be a hazard if he tripped over them. The more he continued forward, the more metal was littered around. That had to mean he was close to whatever remained of the structure.

After a few more minutes of treading through the thick snow and ducking underneath the sharp debris Ralph finally reached the broken remains of the ride. It was alot different than how Ralph remembered it to be. It used to be so full of life, fun and colourful - now it felt dull and miserable. Just the sight of it made Ralph feel upset. The paint had long begun to peel off, giving it an eerie appearance that was haunting in the darkness of the night. Ralph almost pitied the ride. It looked like it wanted to be put out of its misery.

He began to pace around the wreck, admiring how the moonlight shone on it. Ralph reached one hand out, placing it gently on the railing leading up to where the entrance would have been. When Ralph pulled his hand away, it was coated in a thick layer of dust. He blinked, staring down at the grayness coating his hand with curiosity. Ralph went to scan the dust on him, but instead noticed something more intruiging poking out from underneath the ruins of the ride. It was pale and covered in a thin layer of ice. Ralph couldn't make out what exactly it was, which only made him more curious.

Ralph knelt down in the snow, carefully lowering himself down against it. He pressed the side of his face into the coldness, scanning underneath the ride. His eyes widened in surprise when he made out the features of a face, frozen in time by the harsh weather. Ralph knew in an instant it was one of the Jerrys. He sat back up, gripping tightly onto the limp arm hanging out from underneath the ride. It took a few moments of tugging, but soon Ralph had successfully pulled the Jerry out from where he had been trapped.

Ralph stared down at the lifeless body of the Jerry, frowning. He appeared to be missing the lower half of his left leg and had many blue scars littered around underneath the sheet of ice. Ralph didn't like that. It made him feel angry. He did his best to remain in a calm state though, as he didn't want to frighten the Jerry. Ralph lowered himself back down, sitting down in front of the Jerry. He gently reached out and held onto the Jerry's arm, connecting with him. After a few seconds, the seemingly dead Jerry began to move.

"Ralph...?" Jerry croaked out in a quiet, pitiful tone. Jerry tried to put his arms out in front of him to push himself up, but it was impossible with only half a leg. He trembled and let himself collapse back into the snow. 

"Ralph doesn't think you should move, no. Things may be scary, I imagine you are scared, but it's okay. Ralph's here. Ralph can help." he tried to reassure Jerry, feeling a little upset when he saw him fail to sit up. "Ralph thinks firstly we should find somewhere to rest. Somewhere sheltered." 

Jerry blinked, his LED flickering as he processed what Ralph's plan was. "Somewhere to stay...right, of course! The castle isn't too far from here, it's usually warm in there!" he piped up, managing a smile. Then he realised that it didn't exactly matter if it was warm in the castle or not. Neither of them felt the cold. "Oh, nevermind, warmth doesn't matt-"

"Ralph thinks warm is good. Ralph is going to carry Jerry to the castle, okay? But firstly..." he trailed off, tugging the cape that was wrapped around his shoulders off. Ralph helped Jerry to his knees, gently placing the cape over his shoulders. "That should melt the ice a bit." Ralph grinned, feeling proud of himself for being able to help. He then set to work on picking Jerry up, holding tightly onto his shoulders and leg so he wouldn't fall.

Jerry smiled softly, holding onto the cape and relaxing in Ralph's arms. He glanced around the park as they headed towards the castle, his heart sinking at how frightening it looked after being abandoned. "It makes me sad to see the park like this. I just want to fix everything. But with one of me and a missing leg...there's not much I can do." Jerry chuckled quietly, a distant expression on his face. 

Ralph tightened his grip on Jerry, rubbing gentle circles against his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. "Ralph will fix Jerry! Ralph's going to make Jerry happy, so very happy! Just wait and see." he smiled warmly, excited. Ralph wanted to help rebuild the park once the revolution ended. It was his mission, and he wasn't going to fail.

Jerry didn't expect that response. He stared up at Ralph in slight surprise, before his expression softened. He felt content. For once, Jerry was unsure how to respond. He couldn't seem to find the right words to reply with, so he remained silent for the rest of the walk to the castle entrance. 

After a little while, Ralph shifted Jerry around in his arms and made an excited noise to signal that they had arrived. "Look! We're here!" he shouted to wake the other up, assuming Jerry had gone into sleep mode. He was just resting his eyes however, and chuckled at Ralph's tone. "I know, silly." he murmured, shuffling around so that he could get a good view of the castle. Like everything in the park, it looked alot different than how Jerry remembered. Some of the building had taken a beating due to the horrendous weather, causing bricks to fall and the wooden beams holding it tovether to begin rotting. The castle looked intimidating in the night, the structure looming against the dull gray sky was an unnerving sight.

Ralph hurried along the pavement bridge, a bounce in his step. Jerry refrained from smiling, it was pretty sweet to see Ralph so happy. The android paused when he reached the wooden doors, contemplating how to open them. Jerry was about to open his mouth to suggest that Ralph could just set him down while he opened the doors carefully, but of course Ralph just kicked the doors open recklessly. "And we're in!" he beamed, proud of himself.

"Now, Jerry needs somewhere warm to rest so the rest of the ice will melt..." Ralph mumbled to himself, his LED flickering as he took in his surroundings. "Aha!" he suddenly took off in the direction of a large plush sofa, practically dropping Jerry on it. Ralph then set to work on moving it over underneath the wooden staircase so that it was sheltered from the wind. "How's that?" he asked.

"This is fine..." Jerry nodded, propping himself up against the edge of the sofa. He stretched his legs out, frowning when he finally saw how much damaged had actually been done to his left leg. Ralph noticed how Jerry's expression changed when he looked down at his leg, understanding how the other android was feeling. Ralph moved so that he was sat on the other end of the sofa, narrowing his gaze down at Jerry's wounded leg. "Did the humans hurt Jerry, too?" he wondered in a quiet tone.

Jerry's eyes met Ralph's hesitantly. "...Yes, that's why I'm the only one left." he admitted in a sorrowful tone, feeling regretful that he couldn't have done more to protect any of the others at the time of the attack. "They were after deviants. I feel like it's my fault. Maybe I could have done something more, if I had done one thing differently maybe there would have been an entirely different outcome..." he trailed off, holding his arms in an attempt to comfort himself.

Ralph quickly launched himself forward, tackling Jerry into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Jerry's neck, holding him close. Ralph had seen humans do this when one of them was sad and decided it was worth a shot. "Ralph doesn't think it's Jerry's fault."

Jerry's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden affection; he hadn't expected that reaction from Ralph at all. He took a second to process it before going ahead and returning the hug, smiling softly. "Thank you, Ralph. I'm glad you found me..." he murmured, nuzzling against the other android.

Ralph suddenly sat up on top of Jerry, his eyes wide. "Ralph just realised! This is like a fairytale, isn't it? Jerry is the damsel in distress and Ralph is the prince who saved him! Now we live happily ever after in a castle!" he exclaimed.

Jerry was struggling to find the right words to respond to that with. His cheeks flushed a faint blue and he tensed up. "I...I suppose so, yes!" he managed to blurt out, blinking when Ralph jumped off of him and headed for the back of the room.

Ralph had spotted a pair of red curtains and was hurrying towards them. He stood in the centre between them and cleared his throat, raising one hand and holding it to his chest. Ralph softened his expression and began to speak. "My dearest, Ralph has travelled far just to be with you! Ralph was your saviour in your darkest hour. Ralph wishes for nothing but Jerry's happiness. So, now Ralph asks of him, will you stay with me, Jerry?"

Jerry's mind had gone blank again. Was this Ralph's way of confessing to him? He couldn't tell. Either way, the answer to Ralph's question was yes. "Of course, prince charming." he chuckled, his cheeks bright blue at this point.

Ralph grinned, rushing back to the sofa. He scooped Jerry up into his arms. Jerry held Ralph's cape tightly around his shoulders. "Ralph thinks that once the revolution is over we should rebuild the park...Ralph feels like that would make Jerry happy!" he suggested, slowly pacing around the room with Jerry in his arms.

"That sounds wonderful, it'll be our happy end! All fairytales end with the couple living happily ever after, don't they?" Jerry responded with a gentle smile, just the thought of the park being restored to it's former self filled his heart with joy. Ralph glanced down at Jerry, his LED flickering blue when he saw the other android's smile. "Ralph believes so, yes." he responded quietly, lowering his head slightly. Ralph pressed a gentle kiss to Jerry's lips, hesitant and shy. "We'll get our happily ever after! Ralph promises."

**Author's Note:**

> whew! this is the first fic i've ever published & i must say i'm pretty proud of it! it was really fun (and a bit soul-crushing at first) to write & i hope to write some more fics soon!! also my tumblr is @tofted if you wanna talk 2 me about dbh!! :•D <3


End file.
